


Deal is a Deal

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Galadriel watches Aredhel make a hunting bow.





	Deal is a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



Aredhel had been carefully crafting the hunting bow for hours by the time Galadriel sat to watch. 

“It’s missing something,” she observed. 

“A bowstring,” Aredhel agreed. “I will need to find the strongest in Valinor so no game can escape me!” 

Galadriel tugged on her hair. “How about a strand from me?” 

“From you? It’ll break!” 

“It won’t!” 

Aredhel sighed theatrically. “Fine. But if it does, you will compose the greatest epic of my courageous endeavors, running away from my brother after stealing his lunch!” 

Galadriel laughed. “Will do. And if I am proven right, you owe me a lunch!” 

“Deal!” 

*

Galadriel was in the middle of transcribing a thick document when a large bird fell on her desk. 

“Goodness, Aredhel!” 

Aredhel, grinning, hopped into the seat opposite her. 

“You were right!” she announced brightly. “A strand of your hair has withstood rain and drought! Nothing is stronger!” 

Galadriel studied the caught bird all over her carefully-written notes. “Oh, I am so glad!” 

“And as we had agreed, I now owe you a lunch!” 

She picked up the bird by the legs and gave it an undignified shake, scattering feathers about. 

“Now, how do you cook one of these things…”


End file.
